Many devices utilize a double-throw switch to alternate power between two separate circuits. In some cases, such switches have a push button that is biased into an extended position. When the push button is in this extended position, a moveable terminal is in contact with a first stationary terminal, closing a first circuit. At the same time, the moveable terminal is not in contact with a second stationary terminal, leaving a second circuit open. As a force is applied to the push button, the push button rotates into the housing of the switch. Such rotation of the push button causes an internal post member to move downward and apply pressure to a moveable terminal, causing the moveable terminal to break contact with the first stationary terminal and make contact with the second stationary terminal, thus opening the first circuit and closing the second circuit.
One problem that can occur with such a double-throw switch is that, in some cases, the moveable terminal does not disengage from one of the stationary terminals before making contact with the other stationary terminal. In other words, it has been observed that when the moveable terminal breaks contact with a stationary terminal, there is often some slight movement of the stationary terminal. In other words, a stationary terminal may move with the moveable terminal to some extent, resisting the disengagement of the moveable terminal from the stationary terminal.
Commonly assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/185,625 describes a solution to this problem in the context of normally-closed switches. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/185,625, which again is incorporated herein by reference, the normally-closed switch further includes one or more positive stops engaging the stationary terminal at a predetermined position in the movement of the stationary terminal. Thus, the stationary terminal is prevented, at a given point, from any further movement with the moveable terminal, at least beyond the predetermined position. In other words, the positive stops substantially eliminate any resistance to the disengagement of the moveable terminal from the stationary terminal. And, as a result, the normally-closed circuit opens and closes more consistently.
There remains a need for an improved construction for a double-throw switch that similarly ensures that the circuit opens and closes more consistently.